wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Otter (Verglas)
OTTER It's written all over their minds. Insecure, dependent, obsessed. this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking them, thank you overview APPEARANCE see reference Blending in with the crowd, one thing Otter is prone of doing, for there is nothing to see, for they are simply normal. Usually standing next to a large black figure, one may notice their scales appearing a light turquoise or ice blue in the neon lights of Fathoms. A face of snow white and an underbelly of the same coloration, typical IceWing coloration. Like the ice itself, a cool glaze with flecks of silver cover the most of their scales, leaving to ones upon their face. What other information could be given? What is the use of giving up a description of this character? I mean, they are but one of millions of IceWings out there, you could just as easily confuse them with the next IceWing. But if you insist, I'll continue. They do have interesting features, the mainscales colorations fade on the row bordering the underbelly, coming out much more faint. With this, interesting occurrences, happy navy eyes and a encouraging smile upon their short snout. The thinly icicle ruff upon the scruff of their neck always tinkles softly when walking with a color of soft lavender, these are the same with the spines running down their back. Being of mutt decent, Otter carries some tufts of fur here and there, mostly found in between their paw-like talons and on the wrists. These remain a soft hue of white, not like their underbelly, but like sheep's wool, soft upon touch, like a warmed fur blanket. They don't show signs of aggression or distant looks on their face, but instead a welcoming look of someone who just wants to help out in the city. Occasionally, curiousity or mischief cross their face too, while not as usual as their warm smiles. So maybe they may stand out a little bit in a crowd of IceWings, but only if one was to see their expression within a sea of frowns, all ratidating coldness. Of course, upon touch of their scales, they seem cold, like arctic frost stuck to their body, but even then, there's still a warmth, the faint heat of the sun. A light blue tongue, pointy ears and softly curve to their snout, hiding their back a midnight blue silk cloak, tinged with ice blue and silver at the edges. It's possible that from their mutt genes that their scales aren't as sharp as that of any other of their tribe, rounded to stubs. Wings are usually neatly folded to their sides, the scales expanding in a slightly darker hue of turquoise, the membranes snow white like their underbelly. If at closer observation, one may see soft silver flakes upon the edges of their wings, almost entirely blending in with the whiteout of snow. These, however, are usually hidden under their cape along with most of their body, excluding the tip of their tail. Speaking of their tail, it clinks just like their ruff as thinly icicle spines of soft lavender, much like the rest of their spines, softly hit against one another. Otter may most likely be seen bouncing on their paws or shifting their weight thoughtfully, the sweet scent of lemons and tangerine wavers on their scales, along with the clinging scent of wet rock. Their build remains stocky and unusually small to a point one may be surprised if the IceWing were to reveal their age. Their underbelly is rather thin, yet still holding in its natural plumpness, they seem to lack sharp edges, for their talons remain dull and so do most of their spines. Their back is somewhat sleek and with their wings flared out, they appear much bigger than they really are. It seems that the figure gives off a more doggish appearance, for paws have light grey pads of flesh on the bottoms and their eyes have a warmth seen in that of a dog's, oval shaped and understanding. Their back legs remain strong and well built and so are the forelegs, the tail narrowed to a non-threatening look with pine needle looking spines. The voice uttered remains in a singsong and childish tone, full of laughter with a tinge of lingering regret of their past transgressions. Muscled legs still remain on the short, thin side, these follow forth with their hindlegs as well, the fact that their body also seems quite narrow, the legs are placed rather close together. A unique form Otter is and while not quite just like your average IceWing, you may still see it in them, a joyous being with a cold, distant look. PERSONALITY * cheerful, loving and bouncy who doesn't act their age, rather they can come off as immature and childish, very curious, yet seems to only have the intellectual quality of a 7-year-old. * ecstatic and bubbly and yet they can sometimes get flustered easily, they don't like super complex things and they're hard to put under control, they wander off a lot * super affectionate of vollmond, yet so dependent on others, when alone, they panic * terrible communication capabilities, they don't studer too much, but sometimes it can be hard to understand exactly what they want * unrealistically optimistic and spunky, but while they may seem to have good self-esteem, they really don't exactly. they don't dwell on the bad things, for they believe no one wants to hear those things, so they stay happy. * self-esteem is below average, for otter always compares their intellectual quality to others, sometimes even calling themself stupid and defective. * clumsy and floofy, can't focus too well but overall loves everyone, will laugh at pretty much anything and sometimes is forgetful * stubborn, but will never go to hurt anyone purposefully HISTORY sighs yeah, bullet points * has never seen the sun, since in their world, the sun died out a few years before they hatched,,, it's almost always dark where they live, but the people have adapted to the dark,,, earning themselves night vision * also they invented candles,, and magic phospor stuff,,, it's cool * their father was taken away by skywing soldiers and their mother was really worked up about that, keeping otter close to her so she wouldn't lose anyone else * father didn't come back,,, now they thought he was a goner, taken to the skywing arena to fight to the death,,, heard the passing news that fjord died,,, so,,, otter wasn't really happy about that, but wouldn't let that get in the way of their bright future * lynx got through it too, it was all good, she got a job as a blacksmith and it was awesome,,, they got money now,,, but she got busy and couldn't spend as much time with her child * hmm, one day poof, two realities brushed against each other, otter was sucked out of their own reality and found themself in a hue underground city that turned out to be called fathoms * they didn't know what to do now,,, they were lost,,, this new world was so strange,,, and they didn't like it. * kinda freaked out for a few minutes just then,,, but when they got to their senses, they explored their surroundings until they got used to it * other things happened, they met vollmond and it was as if he was the brother they never had. enjoys talking to him,,, maybe a little too much * most likely bumped into him one day when skipping aimlessly down the concrete streets, stubbing their talons two times in the process of greeting him * they became friends,,, after they mentioned they were sucked out of their own reality and it turned out vollmond was too so that was cool! * then when walking down to the library to look some stuff up with their newfound friend, a young seawing dragonet came up to them and asked what they were doing * otter is terrible at keeping secrets, so they immediately told the seawing everything they were doing today, much to their nightwing friend's displeasure because he didn't want anyone else to get in the way * turned out, the seawing's name was toka,,, and well he wanted to help them,,, then continued to stare lovestruck at vollmond since he had never seen a nightwing before * he didn't want anyone else to join in on this research of alternate timelines, time travel and that kind of stuff, but since they knew nothing about navigating fathoms' library, toka showed them around * well, i guess that's it for rn, i don't know what else to put here. TRIVIA * was originally male before revamp * otter was also the first one to be placed in fathoms, during their original revamp concepts, they weren't going to have anything to do with vollmond or toka (who in fact didn't exist during that time frame). most likely, they were going to be a resident of some sort in the city, however during further development of their character, i placed a newly revamped vollmond and soon to be added toka there with them too. * some of their relationship development came from a few dreams of mine, similarly with toka and vollmond * has been prone to entering the "minds" of tamed computers through their sleep, this however if an ability they're seemingly unaware of RELATIONSHIPS for relationships, please roleplay beforehand FJORD neutral / positive never really met their father before, mostly because otter was around 3 or 4 when he was captured by skywing soldiers and overall wishes they could've known him better. that way they'd know how to feel about him, not that they don't miss him, they just want to know fjord better. but now that he's dead, they can't really do that now, the icewing usually pushed them away, for he seemingly didn't want dragonets but simply had no choice. while standing in the neutral alley, otter feels a somewhat positive relation with him despite pushing them away. LYNX positive text VOLLMOND very positive They've never felt so close to anyone in their entire life, not even their mother in whom they'd spent most of their years with. loves him like a brother kind of thing, best friend. he taught them how to tinker with certain objects and it's honestly really fun. really close to him, if they have any troubles, they talk to him, he is not all cold, he's actually quite nice when you get to know him better. they're pretty much siblings, joints at the hips, <3 TOKA positive kinda feels bad for himmmm, friend guy. comforts him and gives him all the hugs in the world. wishes they could help him better, but for now, they've got hugs, pats and nuzzles, kinda like a younger brother?? <3 ANDREA positive / negative Kinda gets annoyed by her, but at the same time is getting used to her bashful personality HUSLIN positive text SALATUS positive / neutral text GALLERY please follow reference Screenshot 2019-05-16-18-01-36 kindlephoto-459292141.png|undertale Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 5.22.37 PM.png|delta BCBB0B6C-C43A-4211-9242-9DA71341677E.png|wolves heart TokaVollmondAndOtter - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb reference base by jada, colored by salvation Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Dragonets